Freaky Friday
Freaky Friday is a song by American rapper Lil Dicky and American singer Chris Brown. Lyrics Lil Dicky, ooh Mustard on the beat, ho I woke up Chris Breezy, oh my god I'm the man (oh shit) I’m so fly and I can dance (whoa, whoa shit) There’s tattoos on my neck (oh, oh) I just FaceTimed Kanye (blip, blip) I told him I’m his biggest fan, yeah (yeah) Got all these hoes in my DM (yeah, I do) Holy shit, I got a kid (oh) Ohh, I can sing so well Wonder if I can say the n-word (wait for real?) Wait, can I really say the n-word? What up, my nigga? (woo) What up, my nigga? Big ups, my nigga, we up, my nigga You pussy ass nigga, man, fuck y’all nigga 'Cause I’m that nigga, nigga, nigga, nigga I’m that nigga I woke up in Chris Brown’s body (oh yeah) Somehow this shit turned into Freaky Friday But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways (Oh yeah, oh yeah) I can’t believe that it's Freaky Friday Yeah, it’s Freaky Friday I’m in Chris Brown's body I drive his Ferrari and I’m light-skinned black (Ring ring) What the fuck? I woke up and I'm Lil Dicky (Lil Dicky?) Ugh, what the fuck? This shit is real weak How his dick staying perched up on his balls like that? Walking down the street and ain’t nobody know my name (whoa) Ain’t no paparazzi flashing pictures, this is great (whoa) Ain’t nobody judging 'cause I’m black or my controversial past I’ma go and see a movie and relax (woo) Ayy, I’m a Blood but I can finally wear blue (cool) Why his momma calling all the time? Leave me the fuck alone, bitch Wait, if I’m in Dicky’s body, Breezy is who? Hope my daughter’s in school Fuck, if I was Chris Brown, where would I be? What would I do? I woke up in Chris Brown’s body (oh yeah) Somehow this sshit turned into Freaky Friday But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways (Oh yeah, oh yeah) I can’t believe that it’s Freaky Friday Yeah, it’s Freaky Friday I’m in Chris Brown's body I look at my soft dick with delight, it’s my dream dick If I was Lil Dicky in my body, where would I be? I’m tryna to find myself like an introspective monk I’m balling on the court, oh my god I can dunk Snap a flick of my junk My dick is trending on Twitter? Fuck Now I’m at the club, I talked my way into getting in I look up in the VIP, my goodness there I am I signal to him to let me in but he won’t let me in I don’t know who that is Wait, who the fuck he think he is? Took a glass bottle, shatter it on the bouncer's head (woo) Walked up to that motherfucker Wait, think it through for a sec If you hurting me then you only hurting yourself But wait, I love myself That was the key, now we're switching back I woke up in Chris Brown’s body (oh yeah) Somehow this shit turned into Freaky Friday But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways (I can't believe) I can’t believe that it’s Freaky Friday Lil Dicky: Wait, what the fuck? Ed Sheeran: And now I'm in Ed Sheeran’s body It’s way less cool than being Chris Brown was Lil Dicky: What the fuck again? DJ Khaled: I’m DJ Khaled Why am I yelling? Kendall Jenner: Huh, I'm Kendall Jenner I got a vagina, I’m gonna explore that right now (woo, woo) Holy shit, I got a vagina (uh), I'm gonna learn I’m gonna understand the inner workings of a woman Why it sucks # The lyrics are corny and sound like they are from a Bart Baker parody. # The cameos at the end are uneeded, especially Kendall Jenner, who just sings really badly about how she has a vagina. # There's a really corny part about how Lil Dicky could say the N word if he was black and he then proceeds to say the word a total of '''11 '''times. # Obvious product placement from Ferrari and Twitter. # Too much swearing. # The beat sounds like any DJ Mustard beat and sounds specifically like a rip off of "Saved" by Ty Dolla Sign. Redeeming Qualities # The music video is good. Music Video Lil Dicky - Freaky Friday feat. Chris Brown (Official Music Video) Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:Lil Dicky Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs based on movies Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:DJ Khaled Songs Category:Ed Sheeran Songs Category:Kendall Jenner Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Awful Moments in Music History